DE 4439852 A1 presents a locking mechanism for an RF plug connector. The principle of this prior art can also, as per EP 2 142 951 B1, be applied to optical plug connectors.
Accordingly, locking mechanisms for connecting a connector to a counterpart connector are known.
A disadvantage of such locking mechanisms is that, owing to the locking mechanism, connectors are often compatible only with a particular counterpart connector. Furthermore, the holding force of a connection between a connector and a counterpart connector cannot be individually adjusted, but rather is dependent on the design of the locking mechanism.
This is a situation which it is sought to improve.